


Ignite My Soul

by ValkryieeQueenn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkryieeQueenn/pseuds/ValkryieeQueenn
Summary: When Solmera Adaar signed up her mercenary company to be extra guard at the Conclave, she did not expect things to go as badly as they did. The Conclave was destoryed and yet she survived ... somehow. Now, named the Herald of Andraste, Solmera must nagivate the poltics of Thedas and seek to bring balance to a world full of chaos, even if she must set aside her own needs and grief to acheive it. Having a spot light on her life, with everyone's noses into her personal matters, Solmera struggles with balancing work and personal life all while making sure the world doesn't go sodding off. Meeting the Iron Bull certainly made things more complicated.





	Ignite My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance to read this story! It is a relatively new project for myself and I'm so excited to bring you my characters! The other 'Inquisitor' characters (Cadash, Lavellan, and Trevelyan) all appear in the story as well, so don't worry, you'll see them soon enough. ;)
> 
> This story features events and dialogue found in 'Dragon Age: Inquisition'. I do not claim any rights to such property and only used it with the intention of staying true to the characters and story that the game set with my own personal headcanons and spins as we go along. 
> 
> If you wish to follow me for updates regarding this story, be sure to go follow me on tumblr at http://awarrioratheart.tumblr.com/ to see more! I plan on updating every week to two weeks depending upon scheduling.

At first, the mercenary couldn’t distinguish where she was, the sounds of footsteps and water droplets echoed off the stone walls around her. Her vision blurred. She couldn’t quite tell what was going on as she came to reality. She blinked her eyes a few times as she struggled to lift her head, fighting the massive pain wrecking through her body. Her eyes landed on her light bronze hands when her vision focused. She frowned, knowing _something_ wasn’t right. She grunted at the sudden flare of green light and pain following suit. She realized she was sitting on the floor with how much her legs protested whatever sitting position someone had put her in.

The qunari woman clenched her jaw as she forced herself to look up at the loud footsteps rushing towards her. Two human women appeared in the doorway as the qunari noted four soldiers at the corners of the room sheathing their swords. The one woman the mercenary immediately knew was a seeker given the outfit she wore. The other woman wore chantry inspired robes, with a hood concealing her features in the low light. The seeker walked around her before leaning in as close as the prisoner’s horns would allow.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you know. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” The woman, whose thick Nevaran accent bounced off the walls. A quick look around and the qunari noted she was being held captive. Interrogation. She was familiar with the methods, yet she didn’t know who these women were, nor did she understand _why_ she was here. Her memory was as blurred as her vision was moments before. She kept her mouth shut, it was better than speaking and giving cause to something she was sure she didn’t do.

The seeker looked unimpressed as she reached, lifting the mercenary’s hand, “Explain this.” The green light flared in the woman’s hand, another shot of pain wrecked its way through her, but she didn’t show.

“I can’t.” The woman looked at the seeker, keeping her voice as calm as she could. She had nothing to hide when it came to the strange magic in her hand. If she had learned anything from her qunari cousins, it was knowing how to control and read a situation.

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” the qunari hissed back, annoyed the woman before her couldn’t see the truth even if it was in front of her.

“You’re lying,” the Seeker hissed back, gripping the collar of the larger woman before the other human woman who had watched the entire exchange quietly pulled her back several steps.

“We need her, Cassandra.” The woman gave Cassandra a look causing the Seeker to take a breath.

“I had nothing to do with whatever happened at the Conclave. I was only hired guard.” Solmera offered as a possible explanation, but it didn’t quell the frustration bubbling inside of her. How did the rest of her mercenary group fair? Did the rest of the Dragon Blades survive? Did _Aria_ survive?

The other woman turned to face the prisoner, walking closer. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The woman’s Orlesian accent rolled off her tongue.

“I remember running, things were chasing me. And then . . . a woman?” The prisoner wrecked her brain in hopes to gather something more to add to her response, yet the images were blurry. Hidden behind a haze of clouds that prevented the picture from being clear.

“A woman?” The Orlesian raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest, analyzing the prisoner’s response.

“She reached out to me, but then—” the qunari sighed. The words were right on the tip of her tongue, but she _couldn’t_ get them out there.

Cassandra walked closer to the Orlesian, ushering her to the door, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the breach.” With those words, Leliana disappeared through the door and Cassandra came close to the prisoner, beginning to remove the heavy chains off of her wrists. “What do they call you?” Cassandra paused for a second, looking at the qunari.

“Solmera,” the woman offered her name before frowning. “What did happen?” She gathered the Conclave's destruction was about to get a lot worst from here.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra spoke hesitating as she wrapped rope around Solmera’s hands before helping her to her feet. Solmera followed Cassandra, noting she was inside of a chantry building which further confused Solmera. She didn’t piece the thoughts together until she noted the familiar looking buildings of Haven as she stopped through the Chantry front doors. Haven was a small settlement just below the Temple of Sacred Ashes . Her mercenary company had stopped here for a day or two before going to the Conclave as extra guard. The wooden buildings still stood tall and unharmed, which meant the explosion did not reach Haven. Solmera frowned at the thought. What was so horrific that happened?

Solmera answered her own question as she continued forward and out of the Chantry. Her eyes shifted to her left meeting a large, green hole pulsing in the sky. Her jaw slackened as she blinked a few times. She had seen a lot of strange magic in her years as a mercenary and as an apostate mage, yet this was on a whole other level. What the hell was that thing? That could cause an explosion?

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons and it grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused at the explosion at the Conclave.” Cassandra explained as she answered the questions swelling within the fire mage, turning her eyes to look at Solmera as the Seeker approached her.

“And explosion can do that?” Solmera turned her gaze from the massive amount of magic to look at Cassandra. Confusion marred her face, the logic of it didn’t make any kind of sense to her.

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As the Seeker spoke those words, a loud rumble sounded from the breach. At the same moment, the magic within Solmera’s hand sparked to life. She cried out at the sudden onslaught of pain and fell to her knees, trying to bear through it.

Cassandra came quickly to her side, “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“I understand,” Solmera responded while gritting her teeth, gathering her help would be needed in closing the Breach, however they were to carry out this.

“Then?”

“I will do what I can, to help. Whatever it takes.” Solmera much preferred to live in a world not swallowed whole by the thing in the sky. She wanted to learn more about the magic, and how it got there. 

As they traveled through the mountains, the cold nipped at her ears leaving her body raw with a painful ache that wouldn’t go away. Solmera much preferred warmer weather; the blistering heat on her light bronze skin was much preferred compared to the biting cold. The wind tunneling through the mountains didn’t help either, making the climb even more awful and painstakingly slow. It bit at her freckled covered cheeks and caused her red hair to fall out of its braid multiple times. She had given up after the third time and opted to throw her hair up into a ponytail to at least keep it off of her face. Having to fight demons the way up the mountains didn’t help either. Despite all of this, the next few hours went by in a blur for Solmera. She didn’t have time to worry about her Aria with fighting off the massive amounts of demons who seemed to fall from the sky with each step.  

Meeting another apostate mage, an elf by the name of Solas, and a the dwarf Varric Tethras added to the chaos in Solmera’s mind. The flurry of names went through her head, but her soul prayed to hear one name in the chaos. As they traveled closer to the Breach, she was beginning to fear she’d never see her elven lover again. Making it to the forward camp seemed nearly impossible, but yet once there the task of having to decide between two groups of people to save made the task at hand worst. The mercenary was familiar with killing and taking lives, she didn’t bother herself with innocence or guilt when on a job, so long as her company got paid. Yet this was different. This was life or death, and this was definitely something she was not getting paid for regardless of the circumstances.

“We’ll aide the soldiers. Chances are I won’t survive this mess anyway, why put off the inevitable?” Solmera kept her bright green eyes on the man before her, Chancellor Roderick. The man caused her skin to crawl with the blatant hatred he kept in his eyes.

Solmera ignored the Chancellor’s comment towards Cassandra as they pushed further, through demons, the blistering wind, and more fade rifts. Aria’s name raced through her head as she searched the corpses, hoping one was not her love. The three others seemed to note her frantic search, reassuring her they would find whomever she was looking for. _Aria, where are you, Kadan?_ Solmera thought as she closed one more fade rift, looking around at the ruins around them.  
  
“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas’ comment pulled the qunari out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the fellow apostate.  
  
“It gets easier every time.” She admitted, a small smile eased on her face.  
  
“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric looked up at the Breach pulsing before them in the distance as another man approached their group, causing the four others to shift their attention to him.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” The man spoke, nodding his head in thanks. Solmera studied him closely, he reminded her of the templars she was familiar with in her travels. Uptight, professional, and exuded the Chant of Light wherever they went. Most didn’t bother her, unless they tried to bring her into a Circle—in which most never lived to tell the tale.

Cassandra sighed, “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” She turned to look back at the mage as the commander shifted his gaze to her.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of good people getting you here.” The commander regarded her with suspicion, not that she blamed him. Most did treat her with the same attitude before she even spoke to them.

“You’re not the only one hoping that.” She regarded him with the same amount of suspicion. Two could play at that game.

“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we.” The commander turned his attention back to Cassandra, dismissing Solmera while the woman prevented herself from rolling her eyes. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there”

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” Cassandra spoke as the commander hurried away, helping an injured soldier to his feet.

“Maker watch over you—for all of our sakes.” With those words, he threw the soldier’s arm over his shoulder and helped to guide him to safety. Solmera glanced back at the Breach sitting a few hundred feet away from them. The green magic pulsed, shifting and waning chaotically much like the Fade itself. Indeed, Cassandra was right, it bled of the fade here. A waking dream, a part of the Fade she could physically touch yet was as deadly as the realm of dreams. She was to close _that_? She took a deep breath, releasing her worries with it. She’d fret over her concerns later, not now. There were only two she let circulate through her mind, one was closing the breach, and the other was of Aria. 

Ariathari Lavellan was the ice to Solmera’s fire, a woman who was known to cool down the qunari’s temper. She was a level-headed mage, being the second in command of Solmera’s mercenary company known as the Dragon Blades as well as being Solmera’s love. Ever since Solmera had picked her and her cousin, Varon, up in the middle of the wilds in the Free Marshes, the two mages were attached at the hip and hardly went anywhere without the other. The dichotomy worked out well for the company, making it easy for everyone when it came to decisions. They had a good balance, where able to judge things from two sides and give an agreed upon decisions. It was something most searched for in a partner, and Solmera considered herself lucky she had found her small light in a world shrouded in darkness. The mage longed for her beloved, and not knowing if she lived or not made her worry worsen.

“Hey, Solmera? Mind if I call you Sunshine? You look like a Sunshine to me.” Varric spoke, coming closer as the mage looked at him.

“Why Sunshine?” She asked, a twitch of her lips upwards signaled she welcomed the distraction.

“Considering how much you spout fire when you fight and your name has the word ‘Sol’ in it, it’s kinda hard to miss what the universe so graciously plopped down in front of me.” He cracked a smile back at her before it slowly disappeared, “You still haven’t found your friend?” He asked her.

Solmera bit her lip, debating how much she wanted to tell the dwarf before her. “No, I haven’t found her. She—“ She hesitated before going on, “We’re intimately involved. I don’t know what I’ll tell her family if she . . .” She couldn’t say the words. Her body would not let her.

“Hey, I get it. No judgment here, I’m sure we’ll find her. Maybe she’s back with the rest of the survivors in Haven? From what Cassandra said, they didn’t have the time go comb through them.” Varric reassured her. The woman ran a hand through her red hair, pulling the strands out of her face.

“I hope so, or else whoever did this is about to get a fire-ball down their throat.” The woman huffed with a growl. It made her angry she couldn’t do anything but wait. She was not known for her patience, far from it actually. She was a do first, ask later type of woman. Yet this time around, she couldn’t afford to charge in—especially when what they were dealing with was an extremely unpredictable variable.

“So, are you innocent then?” Varric raised a brow as he looked at her before looking to the Breach before them.

“I don’t remember . . . but I know I am not even remotely close to being capable of doing this.” She motioned to the sputtering angry magic before them.

“That’ll get you every time, should have spun a story.” The dwarf laughed, which earned a snort from the woman.

“From what I’ve read, that’s what you would do, Munchkin.” Solmera smiled wider, if he was going to call her Sunshine, the least she could do was give him a nickname back.

“I refuse to let you call me that,” Varric huffed childishly, earning a laugh from the qunari.

“But you look like a Munchkin,” she turned his own words against him, “I’ll stop calling you Munchkin if you stop calling me Sunshine.” She grinned, it seemed she had the upper hand on this matter, she was sure of it.  
  
Varric remained silent for a minute before sighing with a smile on his face, “It seems we’re at an impasse, Sunshine.” He merely shrugged as she scowled at the man beside her. Varric laughed, “Come on, you’ll get used to it. We can argue about this later, assuming we survive this mess.”

“And I would like to not prolong this anymore then necessary,” Cassandra added, appearing on the other side of Solmera.

“Always the impatient one, Seeker,” Varric _tsked_ playfully before moving forward to jump from the ledge they stood upon. Solmera could see herself becoming friends with Varric assuming they survived, as he said. She followed suite and landed on the ground with a thud before looking up. She nearly fell over as her eyes connected with the site of a body laying at the feet of the two staves shooting out of the ground, as if someone had stuck them into the ground to cause them to stand up. The body charred and frozen in place, curled into a fetal position with a hand holding each staff. The anxiety and fear rose in her chest as her eyes traced the curves of the staves. Her heart stopped when she recognized the ironbark staff with a blue focus crystal at the end of its hilt. The colorful thread once wrapped around the upper part of the staff had all but burned off in the explosion. The other staff made of a drakestone glistening in the green light with the end of it molded into a dragon holding a red-orange focus crystal in its claws.

“No, no, no,” The words tumbled out of her mouth as she stumbled closer, ignoring the startled cries of the other three. She fell to her knees at the head of the corpse. Nothing but charred flesh and bone remained with except for one item laying near the body’s neck. A piece of a dragon’s tooth, the one she had carved for her _kadan_ a few years earlier. Her heart seized. _Her_ Aria laid dead at her feet. The dragon tooth, and the two staves were enough to tell her what she feared was true.

Aria was dead, and Solmera had broken her promise to forever protect her love from harm.

Solmera did not let herself mourn, not yet anyway. She refused to let the tears fall. Later, she would cry later, but now she needed to keep her wits about especially with the amount of spirits she felt pressed closely to the Veil. “ _Ebasit kata. Meravas, Kadan, ir abelas_ ,” She spoke quietly, leaning forward to press her lips against Aria’s forehead. She reached a few fingers forward, gripping the tooth and taking off her own necklace to slip Aria’s dragon tooth onto the string to join her own before tying it back around her neck. She stood up slowly, her legs shaking a bit but she forced herself up nonetheless.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner, Sunshine.” The dwarf spoke quietly, a frown on his face. Solas had turned his face away from the intimate moment to give the grieving woman privacy while Cassandra merely kept her gaze on her hands as she fidgeted with her sword.

 _Save your tears for later, Solmera. You will have time to mourn._ She thought to herself as she let her temporary staff fall to the ground. She grabbed both her staff and Aria’s, placing the ironbark staff on her back while she held her drakestone staff close at hand. She glanced at her companions with a look of sadness which quickly dissolved into rage.

“Show me where I have to go, and I will see to it through. Whoever did this will pay for what they’ve done.” The fire mage growled, choosing to ignore how the seeker discreetly put her hand on the hilt of her sword incase the mage turned into an abomination. Solmera’s eyes narrowed at the woman, daring her to try something. She was far from being the mood to deal with ‘righteous’ people who thought they knew how magic worked. Even in her anger, she was very much in control of herself. She wished people gave mages more credit. Solmera quickly spun on her heels and headed deeper into the temple, not at all liking how fear and death pushed on the thin veil separating the spiritual from the physical.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas commented, following with enough distance between himself and Solmera being respectful. The qunari merely grunted as they moved forward. The Temple was now ashes and dust. The sole remnants of the building was the door way they walked through in addition to some sets of stairs. A few of the outer walls remained standing, and a massive column remained mostly intact in the center of the large crater. The area was lit green by the glow of a large rift pulsing near the column as well as strange red rocks sticking out of the ground. Solmera could sense darkness singing all around her both in and out of the fade. A sense of dread and evil washed over her as she stepped through the doorway. Whatever had caused the rift and the Breach above was not natural. It felt ancient and powerful, unlike most magic she had ever come across.

“Or what’s left of it.” The dwarf spoke with a bit of awe tacked on at the end of his voice. Solmera supposed magic did make some dwarves intrigued since they couldn’t actually cast, nor could they dream. They were completely cut off from the Fade, something Solmera’s younger self sometimes had wished for when her magic was all but too much to handle.

“This feels . . . ancient and powerful, yet something has tainted it?” She frowned, glancing back at Solas to see if he felt the same thing she did with his own magic.

“I concur, this was not created naturally. Possibly with the help of some type of artifact, but I know not of anything that might have caused something like this.” The elf frowned, studying the rift and the Breach as Solmera did. “It is the same magic that now resides in your hand, perhaps we will find out more after we close the Breach.”  
  
Solmera turned her eyes, though still heated, towards Cassandra. “Is this where you found me, Seeker?” She tried to keep the anger from her voice as best she could as Cassandra met her eyes.

“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra confirmed, not flinching from Solmera’s stare. Now was not the time for the qunari to get into a physical altercation. Especially not with the seeker. Perhaps she’d have the joy of doing so once this mess sorted itself out . . . assuming she made it out alive and not imprisoned. Solmera jerked her head for them to follow her. She would be damned if she didn’t take the initiative now. After all, they were here because of her and she intended to find out why she was the only one who had survived the blast.

With instructions given, Solmera made her way down the ramp and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud voice echo through the crater. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” The low voice sent a shiver through her spine. Spiders, all she could associate with the voice was spiders and a crawling sense of dread filled her.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra cried out, looking towards the Breach as they neared it.

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.” Solas pondered out loud.

“Then let’s hurry and find out who this fucker is,” Solmera hissed, the focus crystal on her staff flared slightly as her anger rose steadily. She was ready to hit something. In addition to the anger and dread filling her, shock also coursed through her veins. Was that red lyrium growing out of the ground? She was unfamiliar with it, but had read about the tales about it given its corruption of Knight-Commander Meredith, and eventually killing her, in Kirkwall.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric’s eyes confirmed Solmera’s suspicions. Whatever happened . . . it was worst then she originally thought.

“I see it, Varric.” Cassandra noted the dwarf’s observations, a hint of displeasure in her voice.

“But what it’s _doing_ here?” Varric merely hissed back, not at all put off by how unhappy the Seeker responded.

Solas considered Varric’s words for a moment, rubbing the jaw bone that sat tied with string around his neck, “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Varric cut off the mage before Solas could continue speaking.

Before Solas could respond, the voice from earlier floated through air. “Keep the sacrifice still.”

“Someone help me!” A more feminine voice sounded out, full of desperation and fear.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra claimed as they made it to the bottom. Solmera could sense the mark in her hand flair once more as she now stood directly under the Breach. A large rift sat pulsing around the column, it was much bigger then the ones she had closed moments earlier.

“Someone help me!” The feminine voice cried out again.

Yet what shocked Solmera was the fact she heard her voice next, “What’s going on here?” She glanced above her with furrowed brows as a ghostly image appeared above them. She could see the vague impression of herself run towards two other figures. The one figure was clearly Divine Justinia, however she was bound by something magical and was floating in midair. The scene reminded her of a sacrifice, crucifying the white lamb for the deeds of evil.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” The image of the Divine cried out urgently. Solmera’s gaze turned towards the large, dark ghostly figure looming over the Divine.

“We have an intruder. Slay the qunari!” The figure commanded, pointing sharp claws towards the image of herself. The scene before them faded into nothingness, leaving Solmera all the more confused. She did not remember this scene. Which made her curious about what other memories taken from her at the explosion.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” The questions came bubbling out of the seeker like water out of geyser. She stood in front of Solmera with wild eyes. Instantly, a small fraction of Solmera’s anger disappeared. The woman was clearly grieving over the lost of the Divine. It, however, did not excuse her behavior of suspicion towards the qunari woman.

“I don’t remember!” Solmera hissed, feeling as though she was backed into a corner; a frighten beast that would last out when an opportunity provided itself.

Solas spoke up, which Solmera was grateful for him breaking the tension.“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” He turned to stare at the rift before them before lookin at the two women. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed … albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra considered his words carefully before turning to the other soldiers and archers lined the walls of the area around the sole column that survived the explosion. “That means demons. Stand ready!”

Solmera stared at the rift first before looking at her left hand. She raised it and reached into the connection it had, feeling _something_ shoot out of her hand and attaching herself to the rift. She wiggled her fingers slightly, trying different hand positions. It was as if she was lock picking a lock. Her hand needed in the right angle to get the rift to open. It was when she felt the click and the rift opening when understood the rift opened. A bright light flashed out of it, moving towards the center of the crater, revealing a pride demon materializing in the flesh. Solmera grunted, “It just had to be a pride demon.” She jammed her staff on the ground before beginning to fling fire at the demon before them. Yet nothing seemed to penetrate its thick armor.

The demon merely laughed as it walked around slowly, throwing balls of energy and electric whips at those not paying attention. What could they do? If they didn’t figure out how to get rid of its defenses, it would draw out the battle until ever last one of them was dead.The qunari shifted her gaze around, trying to come up with a plan before looking at the rift above the demon. If the rift acted like a door, perhaps she had some control over the demon after all.  
  
She held up a hand, connecting to the rift once more and unlocking the lock that allowed her to briefly shut the ‘door’ on the demon, cutting off its connection to the fade momentarily. “Try hitting it now!” Solmera shouted before beginning her tirade of fire against the beast. She could sense the door beginning to shut once more, and more green lights appearing on the battlefield. shades appeared, attacking whomever they pleased. Solmera drew her attention to them, knowing she wouldn’t have the chance to try to unlock the breach until they were cleared away from the area. She let the others keep their attention on the pride demon, to keep it distracted from her. The quick commands on the field from Cassandra kept the chaos manageable, and Solmera was happy she got the chance to take out her anger on _something_. To the Void with them all for killing Aria.

With the last shade laying at her feet, she repeated the process another two times, sending demons back to the fade with each fireball she sent off in their directions. The pride demon was already hunched over, fading into a blinding white light as the rift drew it back into the Fade, as Solmera turned her attention to the creature. She saw Varric prepare launch one last arrow and she quickly shot fire towards the arrow, controlling its shape as she let it encase around the arrow as it flew. It sank into the demon’s flesh with a sizzle. With the last wound, the rift pulled the demon back into the Fade just as it closed.

“Now! Seal the rift!” Cassandra ordered out, her weapon still drawn incase more decided to come through the rift.

“On it!” Solmera called back, her hand already working its magic as best it could. She could feel the last locks happening as she reworked the tear in the Veil once more. A satisfying click sounded through her body, and the rift disappeared in a blinding light before shooting into the heavens. Solmera stared in awe as she watched it collide with the spiral of dark clouds above the mountains and explode, sending a huge wave of green magic out.  
  
She felt her arm spasm in extreme pain as the green magic hit her. The woman cried out, the pain blinding her before it became too much. She fell over and hoped she’d see her Aria soon as her vision faded to nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ebasit kata. Meravas, Kadan, ir abelas." - A mixture of Qunlat and Elven, "It is ended. So shall it be, my heart, I am sorry."
> 
> "Kadan" - A Qunlat term of endearment, meaning "my heart"


End file.
